ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Heavenly Virtues the Movie
The Seven Heavenly Virtues the Movie is an anime movie. Charecters Seven Heavenly Virtues ''' '''Michael Uriel Raphael Sandalphon Metatron Gabriel Sariel ''' '''Messiah Candidates Kai Kagero/Candidate A Shinji /Candidate B Ogami /Candidate C Ryuga /Candidate D Ginga Obito/Candidate E Damon Borai/Candidate F Chris Nosagi/Candidate G Seven Demon Lords Lucifer Satan Beelzebub Belphegor Mammon Asmodeus Leviathan Other Charecters ''' '''Maria Totsuka Belial Astaroth Story Somewhere in Hell, Lucifer and the other demon lords discuss on how to have Hell rule all over the Earth. Meanwhile the seven heavenly virtues gather together to talk about their training with their messiah candidates. Michael says that Kai is almost at his full potential. The other angels then talk about each of their candidate’s progress: Uriel says that she’s helping Shinji find a job for him to take, Sariel says the Chris‘ mood is getting better, Sandalphon says that Ryuga is training for his concentrations, Metatron says that Ginga learning how to be less greedy, and Gabriel says that she’s teaching Damon not to be too lustful. But Raphael is hesitant to talk about Ogami’s progress. The other angels keep pestering Raphael until she finally gives in. Raphael tells the other angels that she uses a special candy to wipe Ogami’s memories of Raphael herself because she doesn’t want his duties as the messiah to get in the way of his dream of making zero calorie sweets. Michael gets angry at Raphael and reminds her that it’s the duty of the Seven Heavenly Virtues to guide the Messiah to save the world from sin. Michael then uses God’s name to order Raphael to train her Messiah candidate. Raphael gets angry and slaps Michael on the faces, just before she leaves. Michael tries to go after Raphael but the other angels stop her, and Gabriel tells Michael that its wrong to use God's name to order Raphael around. The other angels tell Michael that Gabriel is right and to leave Raphael alone. Feeling ashamed, Michael tells the other angels to go back to their candidates. All the Heavenly Virtues worry about Michael and Raphael as they head back to their candidates. The next morning, Raphael watches Ogami, asking herself if she’s doing was right. When Ogami wakes up, Raphael finds Ogami cute, then wonders what the other Heavenly Virtues do in the morning with their candidates. Gabriel teaches Damon about nutritious foods for breakfast, Sandalphon and Ryuga make breakfast together, Sariel offer a beautiful breakfast for Chris, Metatron feeds Ginga oatmeal, Uriel and Shinji wait in line for breakfast in a restaurant, and Kai fixes omelettes for Michael. During breakfast Kai asks Michael why she was so down yesterday evening. Michael says that she doesn’t want to talk about it, but accidentally revealed what happened yesterday. Kai then asks why Michael chose Kai himself. Michael tells Kai that Michael herself sees some great potential inside Kai the she doesn’t see in anyone else. After hearing that Kai believes that he’s just a nobody. But Michael encouragers Kai to not give up on himself. Kai begins to shed tears and hugs Michael. Meanwhile in the city, an earthquake accuse. A giant pillar rises from the ground and touches the sky, with six more pillars circling around it. The pillars begin to create negative effect around each of their surroundings. Each of the angels and their candidates notice what’s going on and that each pillar has a symbol of each of the deadly sins. Kai asks Michael what’s going on, as Michael flys towards the pillar of pride. But Michael was bounced of by the pillar’s force filed. Category:Omega groudon Category:Anime Category:Anime Films Category:Angels Category:Religion